


A Small Solace

by PaperhatsAndEvilSchemes



Series: Paperhat? I'm Down For That [5]
Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, the boi is overworked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 11:29:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11554263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperhatsAndEvilSchemes/pseuds/PaperhatsAndEvilSchemes
Summary: When your boyfriend is too salty sometimes you just gotta add a little sweet





	A Small Solace

**Author's Note:**

> Author can be more easily reached and posts updates more frequently on their tumblr: https://paperhats-and-evil-schemes.tumblr.com/

Running a huge business can be a  _little_ stressful sometimes.

It wasn’t overly uncommon for Flug to find Blackhat in a state of utter vexation when overworked. It was something they had in common, though the demon usually showed it in his short temper as opposed to Flug’s turning into an even bigger bundle of nerves than usual. Still, the premise was similar, and the doctor could empathize with his boss on some level.

Flug clumsily fumbled with the papers in his hands, attempting to get them as organized as possible on his way to Blackhat’s office. Very slowly and warily, the doctor opened the door and stepped inside.

_“I don’t **care** about your  **excuses!!!** ”_

The shout made Flug jump back, and he was sure not to take another step further.

Blackhat appears not to have noticed him yet. He was on the phone, a particularly fancy rotary dial phone to be specific, with someone Flug could only assume was somebody doing their job wrong.

 _“If you don’t have that order delivered by the promised time_ – It’s not  ** _MY_** problem if your people _lost it!_ I will not stand to have  _my_ company suffer because of  **your** ** _bloody incompetence!_** —  _Then you’d better get **moving** , shouldn’t you!?_ No later than five! _That is my final word!”_  With that, the eldritch roughly slammed the phone down, Flug flinching at the noise, and snarled in frustration,  _“Fucking **idiots!** ”_

Only then did he finally notice the scientist nervously lingering in the doorway.  _“What do you want, doctor?”_  He growled harshly.

“I-I-I, um…” He lifted the papers to his chest. “I-I have a p-progress report on t-the n-new product–”

 _“I do not need a **progress report!** ”_ The demon snapped, fangs bared in another snarl that made Flug flinch back further.  _“I need you to just get it **done!** ”_

Swallowing a lump in his throat, the doctor just stood there for a moment, seeming to be considering something. Very hesitantly, he started a slow walk over to Blackhat, rolling his sleeves up to the elbow.

The demon narrowed his eyes, yet another growl being shot Flug’s way.  _“What did I **just say,**  doctor!?”_

At that, Flug was almost tempted to turn tail and get out of there. If this was months ago, he  _definitely_ would have. “….J-Just one moment, sir…” He replied, finding his way to the side of his boss’s chair. Hmm, that obnoxiously tall chair was going to be tricky to work around… but he was sure he could manage it. Every part of Flug was ready to brace himself if he was lashed out at, but the doctor had a feeling the demon wouldn’t bother.

Thankfully, he was right. Blackhat just gave a begrudging huff of irritation and started flipping through forms on his desk.  _“I don’t have time to be **wasting** right now!_ I have a meeting in two hours, still need to call our insurance company about the damage those  _bloody heroes_  left, and now those  _blundering **idiots**_ at Machinery Unlimited  _lost our order of equipment for Build-bot–”_

The demon went silent for a split second, confusion momentarily replacing his anger. “… What are you doing….?”

“It’s called a massage, sir…” Flug explained quietly. He was at a bit of an awkward angle, as he had to stand directly next to the chair and reach an arm between the demon’s head and chair’s back, but he managed to reach both of his boss’s shoulders without too much trouble. Gently, he began to rub them.

Yeesh… At the risk of sounding cliché, Blackhat was  _extremely_ stiff and tense… It was like massaging a  _brick wall_ ….

“I don’t— Oh… That’s actually…  _oh_ …” The demon was pleasantly surprised by the soothing sensation Flug’s hands were leaving, a pleased shiver running through his body. Almost instinctively, Blackhat leaned forwards, resting his arms on the desk and an unmasked happy purr escaping him. Goodness gracious, he’s almost like a bloody  _cat_. “That’s… quite nice, actually…” He commented under his breath as Flug took the opportunity to reach more of his back. The man almost sounded  _awestricken_ by this.

Flug felt a sudden twinge of pity for the eldritch. He’s always had 5.0.5. to comfort him when he’s stressed or felt the need for physical contact…. Even Demencia, to an extent, could offer him some stress relief when they would sometimes rant about things together. But nobody was really  _willing_ to do any of that sort of thing for Blackhat, or at least didn’t think he  _needed_ it….

Flug should consider doing this more often, he thought to himself.

After slowly but surely getting his boss’s muscles to relax, the doctor’s arms then slid down to the demon’s chest to lock around him in a light hug as he leaned down to place his head on Blackhat’s shoulder. “There’s only so much you can do, sir…. Don’t stress so much over what you can’t control….” He murmured, eyes closed.

Blackhat lightly leaned his head against the scientist’s in turn, raising a hand to hold Flug’s face close, and a content but tired sigh leaving him as his eyes closed as well. For a peaceful moment, all seemed serene. Then Blackhat shifted away, albeit reluctantly. “…. I’d better get this done…”

Standing straight again, Flug placed the progress report on the edge of Blackhat’s desk. “I’ll leave this here for when you have a free moment. No need to rush, just know that I should be finished by the morning.”

The demon nodded, going back to his papers. “Very good. I look forward to seeing the finished product.”

It was clear from his voice and posture that he was calmed down much, stress almost completely relieved from his tone and leaning back in his chair with a far more relaxed-looking exterior than before. Almost was like an entirely different person than five minutes ago.

Beneath the bag, a small smile slipped across Flug’s face. He had a feeling that might’ve been able to help, but honestly didn’t expect to have  _that_ much of a positive effect on the eldritch. With a satisfied nod, the doctor took his leave.

Lo and behold, everything turned out just fine.


End file.
